


Shifting Focus

by LoonyLoomy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Sex Work, Sex Worker Double Trouble, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoomy/pseuds/LoonyLoomy
Summary: She knew she was fucked when she stopped asking them to transform.
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Shifting Focus

**Author's Note:**

> After I posted my last fic, I had a total AO3 word count of 99,588, and so, this fic was born: 412 words in order to reach that sweet, sweet 100,000 goal, with my favourite She-Ra rarepair~
> 
> A big thank you to [WaterMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMe) for sensitivity reading this depiction of sex work—I really appreciated having another perspective on it <3

She knew she was fucked when she stopped asking them to transform.

When it stopped being about the fantasy, about living vicariously through their shapeshifting, and it started being about _them_. Not about the personas that they sold, not the characters they loved to play: she wanted Double Trouble.

Catra thinks back to the first time she admitted it; when she craned her neck up to kiss them, trailed a hand down their ass and those long, _long_ legs, let their slim tail wrap around her hand and bring it up to suck on her fingers, those vertical eyelids blinking and sending heat into Catra’s gut.

“Who shall it be today? Blondie? The beefy scorpion? Little Miss Engineer?” they asked, their rough lips pressed against the pad of her index and middle fingers.

“N...no. Just… just stay as you are,” Catra mumbled, avoiding Double Trouble’s eyes.

They smiled. “Of course, Kitten.”

Now, months down the line, as Catra lies on top of the bed sheets while Double Trouble ties off a condom, her stomach twists; she doesn’t know how to stop this. This _pull_ she feels towards the escort. She wonders if they’ve had to deal with clients who don’t know the difference between a job and a relationship; pushy creeps who don’t understand that they’re not buying a _person_ , only their time and their service. Or maybe it’s just her, a hopeless case who can’t stop destroying all of her relationships, even ones she pays for.

Double Trouble trashes the condom and stretches, showing off their slender body with relish. Catra stares, shakes her head clear and reaches for her wallet, then stops. “Shit, sorry, I forgot to pay you half upfront.”

“Oh, darling, no need to apologise. I know I can trust one of my _favourite_ clients,” they say with a purr, dropping their arms.

Catra flushes red.

_It’s just their way of charming people. It isn’t real._ Why _does she need it to be real so badly?!_

She fumbles to get the notes out and jabs her arm in their direction. “Here, that should be everything.”

They pluck it from her fingers and do a quick once-over. _Because it’s a job. Because Catra can’t really be trusted to not destroy this, too._

“Wonderful, thank you, Catra. It’s been fun, as it always is with you,” and then they’re at the door.

Catra can’t bring herself to say goodbye before she’s alone again, left with oppressive silence and stillness.

**Author's Note:**

> ✨perfection✨
> 
> Thank you for reading! I might write a (less angsty) second part sometime in the future, TBD. Feel free to let me know if you'd like to read this, or to offer constructive criticism, I love hearing people's thoughts ^^


End file.
